15. A co słychać u przegranych?
Wstęp - Hej ludziska! - krzyknęła LeShawna. - Dzisiejszy odcinek będzie inny niż zwykle, gdyż... odwiedzimy przegranych! Wysłaliśmy ich do obozu Wawanakwa. Co oni sądzą o finałowej dwójce? Czy dzięki udziałowi w programie nauczyli się czegoś? Jak Owen przeżywa śmierć Pana Kokosa? Tego dowiecie się oglądając ten odcinek Zamiany Ról! Czołówka: Zza krzaków wyskakują reflektory. Kamera leci w przód. Widzimy jak mama DJa siedzi na leżaku i głaszcze zajączka. Kamera idzie po klifie, widzimy jak saskłaczanakua i bóbr oglądają coś w telewizji w jakiejś jaskini, kamera leci z klifu w dół, widzimy rekina pływającego w wodzie, wychodzimy z wody, stażysta pływa sobie na desce i nagle obrywa jakimś mikrofonem od Pana Czołówki, widzimy jak Chris chodzi po lesie, na wodzie za nim LeShaniqua siedzi obrażona w jakimś kajaku i nagle spada z wodospadu. Widzimy smutnego Owena siedzącego przed stołówką, w stołówce Szef śpi na jakimś krześle, kamera wychodzi ze stołówki, tam jakieś bum bumy, a potem widzimy wszystkich przegranych siedzących sobie przy ognisku. I jakiś głos mówi: Specjalny odcinek przed finałem Zamiany Ról. =W obozie Wawanakwa= Mama DJa siedzi na leżaku i głaszcze zajączka. Chris, Owen i stażysta rzucają do siebie frisbee. Minutę później Szef wyrzucił ze stołówki faceta od czołówki. - I nigdy tu nie wracaj! - krzyknął Tuck do uciekającego Pana Czołówki. Nagle ktoś rzucił w niego frisbee. - Ała! Kto to rzucił?! - To stażysta! - naskarżył Chris. Stażysta rzucił się do ucieczki. Szef rzucił w niego frisbee. Trafił. W jakiejś jaskini - Szkoda, że tak szybko mnie wywalili. - powiedział saskłaczanakua. - Ale przynajmniej wróciłem do swojego domu, a nie to co reszta. - Bo na przykład ja, muszę być tutaj, a mieszkam na Wyspie Kości - zawołał bóbr szablozębny. - Ale to nawet fajnie. Mam gdzie polować. Tam mało kto daje się złapać. A tutaj upolowałem już parę małych niedźwiedzi i kilka wilków. Na plaży - Nienawidzę tego obozu. Tyle razy leżałem w szpitalu przez niego... chociaż to bardziej wina Chrisa! - krzyknął stażysta. - A ile mi ta sknera płaci?! Zarabiam mniej od rekina czy niedźwiedzia! - W końcu to ja odwalam najcięższą robotę - oznajmił Chris, który właśnie przybiegł. - Więc mi się należy najwięcej forsy! - To rzucam robotę. - Nie zrobisz tego! Wszyscy stażyści leżą w szpitalu, zanim z niego wyjdą moje kolejne show już się skończy! - Zrobię. - ... Dobra, jak zacznie się to show będę dawał ci parę złotych więcej. - Tylko parę?! Chcę o wiele więcej! - Kilkanaście więcej? - Jeszcze więcej! - Kilkaset więcej?! - oburzył się Chris. - Chyba zwariowałeś! - Zwariowałem? Chciałbym nawet kilka tysięcy więcej! - Dobra, dam ci to kilkaset więcej. ''- Sknera! - zawołał stażysta. '' W obozie - Obóz jest czadowy! - krzyknął Owen. - Wyspa była czadowa! Tyle fajnych ludzi na niej poznałem! Na plaży - Nanananananananananananananana - śpiewał facet od czołówki. - Czy wyspa mi się podoba? Średnia jest. Lepsza od miasta, ale nie tak bardzo. Udział w Zamianie Ról nauczył mnie, że powinienem mniej mówić, więcej pracować. Odpadłem przez to, że się zagadałem... jaki ze mnie debil. - Zamiana Ról nie bardzo mi się podobała - powiedziała mama DJa. - Było w niej trochę przemocy, nie każdy był miły, a odpadłam przez oszustwo. Gdybym nie została porwana zostałabym trochę dłużej w programie. W wodzie - Udział w programie nauczył mnie, że powinienem być milszy - rzekł rekin. - Stażysta to ciota. W jakimś domku - Hej kuzynko! - LeShaniqua przywitała się z LeShawną. - To show było beznadziejne. Odcinek, w którym odpadłam był najgorszy. Żadnego normalnego zadania. Koło domków - A teraz dowiemy się co naprawdę przegrani sądzą o finałowej dwójce - oznajmiła LeShawna. - Fajna jest! - zawołał Owen. - Kibicuję papudze! Oblesia mniej znam. A papuga jest fajna! Jako jedyna lubiła Pana Kokosa! Jeśli nie liczyć mnie, hehe. - A mi się nie podoba - powiedział Chris. - Są w niej same zwierzęta. Ogólnie to to show jest głupie... jak ludzie mogą konkurować ze zwierzętami? Stołówka - Finałowa dwójka? Nic ciekawego - stwierdził Szef. - Ale będę kibicował papudze. W jakimś domku - Papuga jest żałosna, chce by zwracano na nią uwagę - powiedziała LeShaniqua. - Pająk głupi, bez sześciu nóg. W wodzie - Wygra papuga, jestem pewien - zawołał rekin. - Obleś nie ma z nią szans. Na plaży - Ja osobiście słabo poznałam zawodników, ale raczej wolę Oblesia. Papuga jest zbyt chamska - stwierdziła mama DJa. - Obleś jest mistrzem! Obleś wygra! - krzyknął zajączek. - Papuga też jest fajna, ale... no wiecie. - Papuga ma wielkie szanse. I ja jej kibicuję - powiedział stażysta. - E tam, papugę pokona Obleś, ma wielu fanów - rzekł facet od czołówki. - A widziałeś głosowanie na stronie serialu? - Nie. - Papuga miała tam chyba czternaście głosów, a Obleś tylko siedem. - Wierzysz w jakieś lipne głosowania? - Ja wierzę - zawołał Chris. - Nie słyszeliście o... - Słyszałem! - krzyknął stażysta. - A ja nie - powiedział facet od czołówki. - Coś słabo poinformowany jesteś, ziom. Byłeś u saskłaczanakuy? - Nie. A co? - On ma zarąbistą jaskinię. - I ma kompa! - krzyknął stażysta. - Weszliśmy u niego na neta i dowiedzieliśmy się o tym wszystkim. - Aha... czadowo. I pod koniec tego odcinka było wspólne ognisko, a potem wszyscy gdzieś odpłynęli... Kategoria:Odcinki Zamiany Ról